


Him

by lylaangelica



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, hurt&romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lylaangelica/pseuds/lylaangelica
Summary: "Kau adalah milikku Kyungsoo...."
Kemudian aku mencium bibirnya yang dingin.
"Selamanya kita akan bersama..."





	Him

Jongin POV...

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, sinar matahari langsung menerpa wajahku. Sudah pagi rupanya... Aku menoleh ke samping, sebuah senyuman tercipta di bibirku.

"Pagi Kyung..." Aku mengecup keningnya pelan. Kyungsoo masih tertidur pulas, aku bisa melihat senyuman manisnya disaat dia tidur. Kemudian aku bangun dari kasur dan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badan.

Saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi aku masih melihatnya tertidur, aku tidak ingin membangunkannya. Akhirnya aku langsung memakai pakaian dan bersiap untuk berangkat kerja.

"Aku pergi dulu sayang." Ucapku sambil mengecup bibirnya.

Tenang, dia tidak akan terbangun.

 

 

 

Aku pulang kerja cukup larut, aku berlari cukup kencang menuju flat sederhana yang aku tinggali berdua dengan kekasihku, My Lovely Baby Kyungie. Jam segini pasti dia sudah tertidur.

Saat aku sampai di depan pintu, aku melihat seorang pemuda yang berdiri disana. Aku kenal pemuda itu, dia Do Taehyung, adik Kyungie. Sedang apa dia disini?

"Jongin hyung." Panggilnya begitu melihatku.

"Ada perlu apa kau kesini?"

"Kembalikan Kyungsoo hyung!" Taehyung berteriak padaku, aku hanya menyunggingkan senyum miring.

"Maaf saja, Kyungsoo milikku."

"BRENGSEK!!"

BUAK

Aku merasakan karat di mulutku, Taehyung memukulku tiba-tiba. Bahkan aku tidak menyadari gerakannya. Aku mengusap darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirku, cukup menyakitkan juga.

"Kembalikan dia hyung! Aku tahu kau yang menyembunyikannya! Eomma terus menangis setiap malam! Aku yakin Kyungsoo hyung juga tidak senang!" Taehyung kembali berteriak kepadaku, tapi kali ini dia juga menangis.

"Kumohon hyung...." Taehyung berlutut di hadapanku, aku hanya memandangnya datar.

"Kembalikan dia.... Hiks, kumohon..."

Cih! Dia pikir aku akan luluh karena dia menangis, tentu tidak! Kyungie adalah milikku selamanya! Mana sudi aku mengembalikannya. Dengan kasar kutendang bahunya sampai dia terjatuh kebelakang. Kemudian aku membuka pintu flat milikku. Aku memandangnya yang sedang duduk sambil menangis, kemudian berucap, "Kyungsoo adalah milikku, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya."

"SADARLAH HYUNG! KYUNGSOO HYUNG SUDAH MENINGGAL!!"

Aku mendengar Taehyung berteriak dari balik pintu yang tertutup. Tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya. Aku memasuki kamarku dengannya. Kyungsoo masih tertidur pulas, dia terlihat sangat cantik. Meski bibir hatinya biru dan wajahnya pucat, dia adalah namja paling cantik yang pernah aku temui. Aku mengelus rambut hitam yang sangat indah bagiku. Kemudian aku tersenyum miris.

"Kau adalah milikku Kyungsoo...."

Kemudian aku mencium bibirnya yang dingin.

"Selamanya kita akan bersama..."

 

**The End**


End file.
